


The Leviathan

by Aliea



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Abyss (1989)
Genre: M/M, Marines, Underwater, ex's, more tags to be added cause i suck at tags, pissed off John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliea/pseuds/Aliea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works on the first and only deep sea oil rig, designed by his soon to be Ex-husband Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>Things take a turn when a sub goes down and the rig is drafted in to help search for survivors, John is not happy, but his mood get a lot worse when someone he hadn't expected shows up to lend a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, another story for you lovely people :)
> 
> So just a bit of a heads up, this is a mesh-up between the characters we so love and the film The Abyss. I was watching said film and well I just couldn't get the concept out of my head and so I started to write and this is what I have come up with thus far. Hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think and hopefully I will get the next chapter up within the week.
> 
> Disclaimer: some of the lines are from The Abyss script so all rights to those and for the basic idea go to James Cameron :D also to Mr ACD for the use of his characters, and to the Moff and Mr Gatiss for the use of their modern renditions.

The Leviathan, an off shore, deep sea rig, holding a crew of ten, the first and only of its kind was on the move.

It and its crew had been drafted in by the main land government to help with a rescue mission involving a none responding sub.

John Watson was just a little bit pissed off.

His crew, though happy with the triple pay rise, were not too keen on the whole thing, but needs must and they had left their drilling field behind with only a few hundred feet left to go.

Sitting back in his chair he sipped at the god awful tea Anderson had made and just kept an eye, as his team did their thing and moved the rig.

They were about half way to their destination when a call from top side came in.

"Greg’s on the line boss." Dimmock shouted and then patched the call to John's monitor.

"How goes it John?" Greg asked as he appeared on the screen.

"Depends, what's the latest?" John asked sipping his tea and trying hard not to wince at the taste.

"Well, it's been made official, hurricane Hank will be making our lives extremely interesting within the next few days."

"Damn it...well at least we should get to where we need to be before it hits."

"Right and..." John turned to the screen as Greg paused and frowned. "Oh shit."

"What?" Suddenly Greg disappear from the screen and another replaced him. John kept his features in check as eyes the same colour as the deepest greenest and bluest ocean looked at him with anger. Dark curls where wet and sticking to a pale forehead while water ran freely down sharp cheekbones and dripped down onto a black shirt.

"Well hi there Sherlock. Thought you were back in London."

"I cannot believe you let them do this John!" Sherlock said his voice causing the others in the room with John to stop what they were doing and look up.

"Not my call Sherlock."

"We were that close to proving a submersible drilling platform could work. We had over seven thousand feet of hole down for fucksake. I can't believe you let them grab my rig!"

"Your rig?"

"Yes my rig! I designed the bloody thing!"

"Yes, but you never paid for it. So I go where ever it is the guys holding the pink slip tell me to go."

"More like Mycroft bought you out cheap."

"I'm turning off now Sherlock."

"Watson you fucking prick you never could stand up..."

John switched off before Sherlock got to finish what he was saying and let out a breath.

"I hate that bastard." He said pressing his thumb and forefinger to his head.

Mike chuckled from behind John. "If you hate him that much, I guess you should never have married the bastard then."

John sighed, letting his eyes close and hoping to whatever god was listening that this was over with quickly.

.~.~.~.~.

Sherlock glared at the men already sitting in the small sub his pale multi-hued eyes taking in everything about each and every one of them before turning to the controls and pulling on the headset.

"Sherlock what the hell are you doing?" Greg’s voice came over the headset just as Sherlock prepped to launch.

"Taking the cab down to the Leviathan."

"Derek was on shift to do that!"

"Derek is ill, besides if anything goes wrong I'm the best person to have down there." Hitting a few more buttons he placed his hand over the release lever.

"Sherlock get the hell out of there now!" Greg practically bellowed causing Sherlock to wince and then turn to the men behind him.

"Hold on to something." He warned and released the cab into the water.

Back in the control room Greg threw his headset across the desk. "God damn it! Mycroft is going to kill me."

.~.~.~.~.

John listened with a smile as his crew sang, at least the guys had kept their moral up, saw the adventure in what they were doing even if he could read their worried looks when they thought he couldn’t see.

As the crew sang John watched as the radar picked up on the incoming sub and turned to Mike tipping his head to the monitor.

"On it boss."

"Leviathan this is cab three coming in on final approach."

"Got you cab three." Dimmock said his eyes finding John’s. "Who is that? That you Sherlock?"

"None other."

John stared wide eyed at Dimmock. "Oh hell no!"

"Thought Derek was driving."

"Derek would have you all infected with flu within the week." Sherlock said as he pulled the cab up to the Leviathan and attaching.

Dimmock pulled the head set from his ears and raised an eyebrow at John.

"Well this could be interesting."

John glared before leaving his chair and making his way down to the compression room, where Mike was already talking to the newcomers.

"Right so sit back and relax gents. Six hours and you will all be out causing as much havoc as you like."

John stayed back out of sight of the small window that allowed Mike to keep an eye on those within.

Once Mike was finished he turned to John with a sad look.

"Don't." John warned.

"He looks good."

"Course he does, ruddy bastard went and got himself some rich thing to scrounge of off."

Mike was silent a moment then let out a breath. "Look just stay out of his way or maybe try to be civil when he gets out."

"Civil...maybe give him that same speech when he does get out, he might just tell you what I want to but I'm far too polite to."

With that John turned and left, locking himself away for the next few hours.

.~.~.~.~.

Sherlock hated this, but then at least this was only six hours, it could take close to three weeks when they went back up to the surface and that would be hell. Leaning back on the bunk he tried not to watch the others around him as they popped their ears and talked amongst themselves. He couldn't however not pay attention to all the equipment they had brought with them. Letting his eyes run over everything he spotted all their diving gear easily as well as a porotype dive suit he had recently read about.

But it was the storage equipment they had brought with them that caught his interest so thoroughly. Reaching forward he went to examine it more closely when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Curiosity and all that." The lead marine said, Russell or Crofton or something, he never was good with useless names, but as he looked at the man and really just allowed himself to read everything he made a point to learn his name and not forget it. Something about him already read as dangerous to Sherlock but at the moment he couldn't work out why.

"That is rather advanced storage you have there. What exactly is on that sub that needs something so advanced to hold it?"

The marine smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

"Now that would be telling, and its nothing to worry you curly haired head about."

Sherlock narrow his eyes and for just a second allowed himself to enter his mind and pick out the man’s name.

"Coffey." He says suddenly and Coffey tilts his head.

"Yeah."

"Let go of my wrist." He says and pulls free of Coffey's hold.

"Right...well just stay out of our business and we will stay out of yours."

"Easier said than done when you expect my crew to go down to that sub with you."

"Your crew?" Coffey said smiling slightly. "I thought it was Watson's crew."

Sherlock went to retort but Coffey continued. "Oh but wait...you’re Watson right?"

"Watson-Holmes...but not for much longer."

"Right well then I guess they are your crew, for now."

Coffey winked and sat back pulling the storage boxes with him.

 

Six hours later

 

As soon as the door opened Sherlock stepped out and stretched his back sighing happily.

"Don’t remember a wall being here." A voice said from below him and he looked down to find Molly grinning up at him.

"Yeah, new plans I've just added." He said with a half-smile before picking up the rat perched on Molly’s shoulder. "Didn’t think you would still be down here Beany."

"She loves it." Molly said taking the rat back and placing it on her head before shining a torch in Sherlock’s eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a frown.

"Checking for brain damage."

"Brain damage? Why on earth would I have brain damage?"

The soft nature of her face suddenly turned and Sherlock braced himself. "Because it's the only explanation I can come up with to why you came down here!" She suddenly hit his arm. "You and John are going to kill each other within a day!"

"Stand down Moll’s." A voice said from the door the marines had just left by.

Sherlock turned slightly and for the first time in a year took in his soon to be ex-husband.

"Sherlock." John said as Molly walked passed him squeezing his arm slightly as she did so.

"John."

"What the hell are you playing at?" John asked now that they were both alone.

"You need me here."

"No." John shook his head. "I've been running this rig for the last four months, I know her better than anyone!"

"Not better than me." Sherlock almost hissed before storming pass John and heading to the control room.

"No you're right, totally right, because all it takes is to design something, watch it be built and then just send it on its way to know how it works."

"Yes...what? No..." Sherlock turned in the hall causing John to almost plough straight into him. Automatically he raised his hand and placed them on John's upper arms to stop him. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

John pulled his arms free taking a step back and for a moment Sherlock just watched as a thousand emotions ran across John's face and eyes before the shutters came down and the ex-solider that could face anything stood before him.

"You have not spent the last four months eating here, sleeping here, working here, resting here. You don’t know how she feels when something is wrong, how she sounds when something moves, when something causes her to shift. You may have designed her Sherlock, but the Leviathan is ours, not yours and you were totally stupid to think we would need your help!"

Sherlock stood stunned for a moment then smiled.

"What?" John asked knowing that smile all too well.

"You’re not mad because I came, you are mad because I'm risking my life, this could be dangerous, especially when we detach for the storm." Reaching out he grabbed John's left hand and looked down at the wedding ring still on his finger. "Why are you still wearing this?"

John was looking down at his hand as well but the mask remained in place.

"The divorce isn’t finalised yet."

"I've not worn mine for months." He said letting go of John’s hand and turning on his heal.

.~.~.~.~.

Standing stock still John took a few deep calming breaths before following Sherlock into the control room. Already Sherlock was messing with controls muttering to himself as he went.

"What the hell Anderson!" He suddenly blurted turning a few controls. Anderson stayed quiet but as Sherlock moved off he looked to John who nodded his head and Anderson set the controls back to what they had been before Sherlock changed them.

"Just keep everything to how we have them." John said quietly as he stopped next to Anderson.

"Will do boss."

"That Sally out on Flatbed?" Sherlock asked looking out the window.

"Course."

"Hello Donavon." Sherlock said speaking into the com mic.

"Oh shit, please tell me that's not you freak!"

John saw the glimmer of hurt that word caused before stepping back away from the mic and heading down another hall.

Reaching out to the mic he spoke to Sally. "Feel free not to rush back Sally."

"Thanks boss."

John quickly followed Sherlock down the hall to find him in John's room.

"Feel free to use it." John said as he picked up a few things off the bed and throwing them in a corner. "Unless you think what's his face would disapprove of you sleeping in your ex's bed."

"Victor. His name is Victor."

"Yeah like I said, what’s his face." John turned to leave but Sherlock stopped him by placing an arm across the door.

"He wouldn't care either way. I've not seen him for weeks." John looked up and tried not to let the fact that they were extremely close get to him.

"Shame, what happened? Use up his supply?" That hit a nerve, Sherlock’s eyes darkened and he leaned in closer till only a few centimetres where between them.

"You know i don’t do that anymore! Not since before we met."

"I see, so Mycroft didn’t have you sent to rehab six weeks ago?"

Sherlock recoiled stepping back and away from John.

"He called while you were compressing. Thought I should know that I could possibly have a crew member that could suddenly lose it."

The silence that hung between them became deafening as they just stared at each other.

"Right." John nodded. Turning he walked from the room closing the door behind him and leaving Sherlock alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is pretty much lifted from the script, but then swapped and changed about a bit as well as things taken out and or changed, as well as some of my own stuff thrown in.
> 
> I do as always give full credit to the original writers for this.

The Leviathan had come to a stop. Floating for a moment as Sally stopped towing and the engines had come to a standstill upon the rig itself.

"Settling." John said as he lent over some controls and looked out the window as the rig started to settle upon the ridge they had stopped over. As the rig hit the ground John stood straight and looked about making sure everything was how it should be.

"Leviathan, this is Explorer, over." Greg’s voice came over the loud con system as John was on his own while the rest of the crew went about securing the rig. Picking up the mic John hit a switch and replied.

"Leviathan here, we are all settled Greg."

"Brilliant, the storm is about twelve hours out, should give you guys enough time to get down to the sub and back again. We should be able to unhook the umbilical when you get back."

"Sounds like a plan." John said looking about a moment before plugging in the headset and placing the headphones over his ears. "Can you tell me what the hell else is going in Greg? These marines are on fucking tender hooks and the crew are feeling it."

"I only know what I've told you John. But if Mycroft took the time to come out here it must be serious."

John nodded though there was no video feed this time.

"Right, well I best go get my team ready. Keep us updated on the storm and wish us luck."

"Good luck Watson...oh and Watson, I did try to stop him." Greg said, his voice sad and angry at the same time.

"Its fine Greg. If I can’t handle him, I'll just knock his lights out."

Greg laughed but he knew John was not at all joking.

"Talk when you get back."

"Over and out." John said and pulled the headset from his head.

Sitting back in his chair he waits for Anderson to get back before heading down to the moonpool.

Entering the largest room on the rig John took in his sleep deprived, coffee fuelled team.

Sherlock was stood by Cab One going over the small sub making sure everything was in order. Sally was refuelling Flatbed and Mike was sorting Cab Three. Molly stood next to the two small drone subs making sure they were both in working order while the four Marines, Dimmock and Stevens got into their diving gear.

"So what’s this?" Molly suddenly asked walking to a dive suit John had never seen before.

Molly picked up a canister containing a pink transparent liquid.

"Oh now that is something special." A Marine, named Monk, said coming up next to Molly taking the canister and opening it. "Fluid breathing system. We just got them. We use it if we need to go really deep."

"How deep?" Molly asked clearly interested as Beany the rat cleaned her whiskers upon her shoulder.

"Deep." He shrugs slightly.  "It's classified... you know. Anyway, you breathe liquid, so you can't be compressed. Pressure doesn't get to you."

"You're saying you get liquid in your lungs?" Mike asked coming over to have a look.

"Oxygenated fluorocarbon emulsion." Monk take a clear plastic box full of O-rings a shelf and dumps them out. He opens the canister and pours some of the fluid into the box. Then he takes Beany by the tail off Molly’s shoulder.

"Hey!" Molly protest reaching out for Beany but not able to get her back.

"Check this out." He drops Beany in the box and, before Molly can protest, closes the lid. Beany is forced under the surface. She struggles for a second, and then bubbles come out of her mouth. After a moment she casually starts to swims around in the liquid, completely submerged, breathing it all in. Mike and the others stare into the box, amazed.

"See? She's diggin' it." Monk takes Beany out and holds her by the tail for a few seconds to drain his lungs. Then hands him back to Molly. The rat is annoyed, but otherwise alright.

"This is, no bullshit hands down the goddamnedest thing I ever seen." Mike says watching Molly as she fusses over the rat.

John watches all this with fascination and when he looks up he finds Sherlock watching him. His heart suddenly flips as they look at each other and he quickly looks away knowing that Sherlock would read his reaction to the held look within seconds.

"Right, gather round people." Coffey suddenly shouts out and everyone turns to him.

"This is us. We're just on the edge of the Cayman Trough. The Montana is here, on its side, three hundred meters away and seventy metres below us. We think she slid down the wall, and lodged against this outcropping."

"Nice to finally put a name to the sub." John said his arms crossing over his chest.

"Need to know only." Coffey said before going back to the map before him.

"This tells us how much radiation we get?" Dimmock asked picking up a gage.

"Hey, whoah..." Molly said her eyes wide. "No one said anything about radiation! Forget it! Count me out."

"Molly, it will be fine." Mike tried to reassure.

Molly glared at Mike. "Tell me that in six months when I'm told I can’t have kids!"

"We'll take reading as we go. If the reactor's breached or the warheads have released radioactive debris, we'll back away. Simple." Coffey said his eyes still glued to the map before them.

"Okay..." John said as he finishes pulling on his wet suit. "Molly’s not going...Anderson can run Little Geek."

John pats the top of a small drone sub, sitting next to its larger brother, Big Geek.

"No way! No way! He can't fly a drone!" Molly sighs and shakes her head. "I'll go."

"On the dive, you will do absolutely nothing without direct orders from me, and you will follow my instructions without discussion. Is this clear?" Coffey says finally looking around at everyone. "Alright, I want everyone finished and ready to get wet in fifteen minutes."

The rig crew disperses, picking up helmets and diving gear. Some are studying the diagrams of the Montana's interior layout. John takes Coffey aside as the others prepare.

"Look, it's three AM. These guys are running on bad coffee and four hours’ sleep. You better start cutting them some slack."

"I can't afford slack, Watson."

"Hey, you come on my rig, you don't talk to me, you start ordering my guys around. It won't work. You’ve got to know how to handle these people... we have a certain way of doing things here."

"I'm not interested in your way of doing things. Just get your team ready to dive."

Watching Coffey walk away he shakes his head and starts to pull on the rest of his gear. As he pulls on his oxygen tanks he struggles slightly until someone hefts the tanks onto his back. Turning as he goes to tighten his straps and say thank you he pauses as Sherlock takes over and makes sure everything was securely fix and in its right place.

"Been a while since you spotted me. I'm surprised you haven't deleted any of it." John says quietly as Sherlock pulls the neck brace over John’s head and picks up his helmet for him.

"Not something you easily forget." Sherlock said looking over everything as John pulls on his helmet.

"I didn’t say you would have forgotten it. Just deleted it all, no point having it clog up that brain of yours."

Sherlock looks at him seriously for a moment before turning away and heading back to Cab One.

Feeling an idiot for reasons unknown, John turns to the rest of his crew. "Right, let’s get this over with!"  


.~.~.~.~.

"Com-check, everybody. Flatbed, you on line?" Sherlock asks as he manoeuvres Cab One through the water.

"Ten-four, Holmes, read you loud and clear." Sally came back.

"Cab Three?"

“Cab Three, check. Right behind you." Mike answers keeping close but in full control.

"What's your depth, Cab Three?"

"1840... 50... 60... 70..."

Sherlock smiles slightly as they reach the edge of the cliff and then slowly heads down.

"Going over the wall. Coming to bearing 065. Everybody stay tight and in sight." He orders as the darkness from the abyss engulfs them. 

"Starting our descent. Divers, how're you doing?" Sally said and she and Mike follows.

Seven divers ride the back of Flatbed like workers on the way to the fields. John and his civilian crew, Dimmock, and Steven, sit across from the marines.

"Okay so far." John replies.

"How deep's the drop-off here?" Dimmock asks looking around in the darkness.

"This here's the bottomless pit mate." Mike answers. "Two and a half miles straight down."

"Knock off the chatter." Coffey orders sounding irritable. "Cab One, you getting anything?"

Sherlock looks over his array readings; he knows they are close but hasn’t seen anything as yet.

"Cab One, do you see it yet?" Rolling his eyes Sherlock contemplates not answering but does anyway.

"The magnetometer is pegged. Side-scan is showing a big return, but I don't see anything yet. Are you sure you got the depth right on this?"

Johns voice comes over the com "You should be almost to it, 'Lock."

Turning the submersible slightly the spotlight flares back from the great brass screw of the Montana.

It is massive, dwarfing Cab One and taking Sherlock by surprise.

"Ah, there you are, no idea how I missed that."

"Just goes to show how blind you really can be." Molly answered over the com.

Frowning at that, Sherlock moves Cab One along the flank of the enormous sub, while Flatbed and Cab Three move above it.

"Cab One, radiation readings?" Coffey asks over the com.

"Neutron counter's not showing very much."

"Wilhite, anything?" Coffey asks one of his marines.

"Negative. Nominal."

"Just continue forward along the hull." Coffey orders.

"Copy that, continuing forward." Sherlock says through gritted teeth. "You just want me to get shots of everything."

"Roger, document as much as you can, but keep moving. We're on a tight timeline."

"Copy that." Sherlock continued moving, taking pics as well as cataloguing everything he sees in his mind.

.~.~.~.~.

John had moved with the other divers into the sub itself. Splitting into small groups They moved off through the sub hoping to find survivors, but as they moved deeper and deeper into the sub it seemed that, that was a very unlikely prospect.

"Radiation is nominal. The warheads must still be intact." Coffey's voice came over the com and Sherlock’s responded.

"How many are there?"

"Twenty-four Trident missiles. Eight MIRVs per missile."

"That's one hundred and ninety-two warheads... And how powerful are they?"

One of the other Marines, Schoenick, answers.

"Your MIRV is a tactical nuke, fifty kilotons nominal yield. Say times ten Hiroshima."

"Jesus Christ... this is World War Three in a can." John mutters but the others hear.

"Let's knock off the chatter, please." Another order from Coffey causing John to bit his tongue and clench his fist.

As he and Dimmock made their way through the sub John paused to open a hatch. As it opens the change in pressure causes something to brush pass him hitting him in the shoulder. Turning he took in the first casualty he had come across.

Dimmock backed up as much as he could, trying not to look at the floating body but unable to look at anything else.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god...." Moving John grabs Dimmock and makes him look at him.

"Breath Dimmock, nice and slow. Come on mate, concentrate and just breath."

Dimmock stared at John with wide eyes but slowly he did as he was told until he got his breathing back under control.

"Okay, good lad." John squeezes his arms and turns to look through the hatch.

"John...I can’t...they...I'm mean, they are all dead, all of them."

John took in a few calming breaths himself and turns back to Dimmock. "Okay, you stay here, I'll carry on and see if I can find...anyone. I'll be in constant communication with you, okay?"

"Okay, okay." Dimmock nodded and just settled back against the wall.

"Okay, just tell me if you need me to come back."

"Will do boss."

Giving Dimmock a smile, John turned and made his way through the hatch.

The room was full, bodies floated all around, buy John held his ground and carried in forward.

"You alright Dimmock?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." The youngest of his crew sounded shaken up, but he also sounded as though he was trying to be brave.

"Not much longer." John said as he reached the end of the room and opened up another hatch. This led to a dead in room once again full of floating dead.

Lowering his head he let his eyes close and just breathed for a moment as images of sand and hot heat tried to invade his thoughts. Clenching his fist he spent a good five minutes trying to calm himself when he realised he hadn’t spoken to Dimmock for a while.

"Dimmock, you there mate?" He asked turning back the way he came. "Dimmock?"

When he got no reply he sped up his pace.

"Dimmock, Dimmock come in!"

Reach the hatch leading to Dimmock he spotted the younger man fitting in the middle of the room.

"God damn it!!!" Grabbing Dimmock he turned him so he could see his face just as Stevens and Monk arrived.

"What happened?" Stevens asked going over Dimmock's equipment.

"Don’t know, he freaked and...damn it, I left him." John said now angry at himself.

"It's his mixers, his O2 is far too high." Stevens said as he tried to lower. "Fuck, its stuck!"

"Let me." Monk moves forward and somehow sorted the dials out. Within seconds Dimmock stops fitting and fell limply against John.

"We need to get him back to the rig, now!"

.~.~.~.~.

Sherlock was busy taking Coffey's pictures when the lights started to dim within the cab and power flickered in and off before the spot lights outside dimmed completely.

"Flatbed, I seem to be having power issues." Sherlock said over the com, but got nothing back. "Flatbed, Flatbed do you read me over?"

Suddenly pale blue light lit up the outside of the cab. Frowning Sherlock leans forward to look out the window. Something moves quickly pass the sub heading down into the blackness of the abyss, the speed and movement of the object causing the cab to start to spin.

"Sherlock....Sherlock! This is a diver emergency, over!"

As the power came back on Sherlock brought the cab back under control and looks down at his hands as they shake slightly.

"Sherlock did you fucking hear me?" John nearly shouts.

"Yeah...yeah I heard. Heading back to Flatbed now."

As he turns the cab towards Flatbed he looked out the window one last time, his mind only asking one thing, 'what the hell was that?'

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I am so sorry for the long wait on this! Its been hard juggling two stories at the same time, as well as writing mini one shots, so I apologise for letting this one sit on the back burner when in reality its one of my most favourite ideas to date!
> 
> Right, so this is a shorter chapter, but it is a bridge chapter to the next part of the story. Enjoy all the same :)

 Sherlock stood arms crossed as he stared off with Coffey.

“What was it?” Coffey asked again.

Sherlock sighs and lowers his arms. “Why must I continue to repeat myself!”

John was stood just inside the room leaning against the wall. He had left Dimmock in the care of Monk and Mike, while he stayed with Sherlock as Coffey spoke to him.

“Just…tell me again.”

“Light, it was light, blue in colour and bright enough to light up the darkness for about a hundred feet and I could see it for some time as it made its way down into the abyss. It was small, whatever it was and it moved fast, extremely fast.”

“Okay, and you have never seen anything like it before.”

“No.”

“Do you think it could have been what spooked Dimmock.” John asked from where he stood.

“Maybe.” Sherlock said as he faces John. “It was small enough to be in the sub.”

Leaning his head back against the wall John looks to Coffey.

“What brought the sub down?” He asks his eyes hard as granite.

“Need to know.”

“I am fed up of your need to fucking know bullshit! This is my crew, my rig and you better start giving me some bloody answers and soon.”

“John.” Sherlock said as Coffey slowly stood and John pushes away from the wall his captain’s persona falling into place instantly causing Coffey to falter slightly.

“Ah, well that explains a lot.” Coffey says before walking around both Sherlock and John to exit the room.

Before John could react Sherlock grabs his arm.

“Don’t.”

Looking up John glares at Sherlock. “Don’t what?” He asks pulling his arm free, still hating how his body reacts to just the simplest of touches from Sherlock.

“Just, leave him, he knows now what he is up against with you and I think as long as you both stay clear of each other then it would be best for all involved.”

“Right…then maybe we should use that same logic when it come to the two of us.” With that John leaves and heads to the med bay to check on Dimmock.

 .~.~.~.~.

Coffey sits down his hands running over his face before he pushes off his green cap and running a hand through his hair. Looking up at the other two in the room he lowers his hands after replacing the cap and just watches them shake for a second before clenching them and letting out a breath.

“Do you have the feed yet?” He asks not looking up.

“Yeah, just coming through now.” Wilhit say’s standing as the monitor he was stood before shows their commanding officer.

Standing Coffey makes his way over and sits down.

“Did any of you see it?” Demarco ask.

“Negative. But there was definitely a Russian bogey. Holmes saw it.” Coffey answers sitting back.

Demarco looks down for a moment then sighs. “Two Russian attack subs, a Tango and Victor, have been tracked within fifty miles of here... and now we don't know where the hell they are.” He looks back up with a determination in his eyes. “Okay, I don't have any choice. I'm confirming you to go to Phase Two.”

Coffey saw Wilhite and Schoenick glance uneasily at each other, but just looks to Demarco as his hands shake again. Not sure about what to do he clenches his fist and just stares at the screen.

“Is there any problem?” Demarco demands.

“Yes... I mean no. Negative, sir.” Coffey gets out shaking his head and stealing himself against what it was they now had to do.

 .~.~.~.~.

Sherlock throws the spanner across the room just as John enters and raises an eyebrow.        

“I take it you didn’t get anything on the cameras.” John says moving forward as Sherlock turns back to the camera equipment he had used on cab one to take pictures. “Video or anything?”

“No.” He growls.

“Okay fine. Be that way.”

“Coming from the man who just told me not to hang around him in case all hell is let lose.” Crossing his arm’s, he leans his hip against the table and looks at John. “I don't know what I saw. Okay?” He admits wincing slightly at the admission. “Coffey wants to call it a Russian submersible, that much is obvious. So fine it's a Russian submersible.”

“But you think it's something else. What? One of ours?” John asks not paying attention to what Sherlock had first said.              

“No.” Sherlock shakes his head frowning at his own thoughts.

“Whose then? Sherlock? Talk to me...” John nearly begs as he moves even closer.

“Dimmock saw something in there, something that scared the hell out him-“

“His mixture got screwed up. He panicked and pranged his regulator.”

“But what did he see that made him panic?” Sherlock asked now clearly frustrated with the whole situation, there was something here that needed solving and he couldn’t work it out. He had seen whatever it was that had frightened Dimmock and yet he couldn’t tell anyone what it was he saw because even he had trouble putting it into words.

“What do you think he saw?” John asked gently catching Sherlock’s eyes for the first time since entering the room.

“I don't know.” He answered. “I DON'T KNOW!” He repeated his hands delving into his hair.

John automatically reaches out, his years of living with Sherlock causing him to grab his wrist and gently pull so that Sherlock didn’t end up pulling out his hair.

“Hey, clam down. It’s okay.”

Sherlock looked at him then down at his wrists as John still kept hold of him. He looked like he was fighting with himself, as though he wanted to say something yet could put what it was into words.

John opened his mouth to say something when Molly suddenly appeared, slightly out of breath and rather excited about something.

“Hey, you guys...” She paused looking between them as John let go of Sherlock’s wrists and stepped away. “You best come see this, it’s all over the news!”

John took another step away and then followed Molly as she ran back to the mess hall where the only TV lived.

“Quiet!” Mike shouted as John entered followed seconds later by Sherlock. “Seriously guys shut it!” Mike turned to glare at those still talking excitedly.

John stood at the back folding his arms across his chest, part of him knowing that Sherlock had moved to the other side of the room to watch the news broadcast.

_“... the Kremlin continues to deny Russian involvement in the sinking of the Trident sub HMS Alpha. The Navy has not released the names of the 156 crewmembers, who are all presumed dead at this time. Civilian employees of a Holm-Petroleum offshore drilling rig—“_

“Hey that's us!” Molly squealed.

“SSSSHHH!” Mike hissed pulling Molly towards him and clamping a hand over her mouth.

_“--are apparently participating in the recovery operation but we have little information about their involvement. On the scene now is-“_

“BOOOOH! We want names!” Finley, a rigger, called out.

“Hey, hey! There's the Explorer.”

The TV showed the Explorer through a long shot, also showing that it now had a few naval vessels also running along with her. When it cut to the reported he was being hit hard by rain and clutching the microphone as though the wind could blow it from his hands at any given moment. He is stood on one of the naval ships, the Explorer seen in the distance behind him.

_“--there is a tremendous amount of activity. With Cuba only 80 miles away, the massive build-up of naval ships and aircraft in the area has drawn official protest from Havana and Moscow and had led to a redirection of Soviet warships into the area.”_

_“How would you describe the mood there?”_

_“The mood is one of suspicion, even confrontation. A number of Russian and Cuban trawlers, undoubtedly surveillance vessels, have been circling within a few miles throughout the day, and Soviet aircraft have repeatedly been warned away from the area...”_

“Well this just sucks.” Molly says as everyone goes still and silent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so this story is basically a learning curve for me. The way this has been written is I found the script for the Abyss and I'm editing it to fit around the charters from Sherlock. It is a lesson in editing for me, something I'm not that great at doing, but it has been fun and will be seeing it through to the end.
> 
> I just wanted to get it out there that this is not an original concept, and it is basically a story that already exists but it works so well with Sherlock and John!
> 
> anyways enjoy :)

John and Sherlock followed Molly as she muttered to herself.

“What's the matter with you?” John finally asked.

Molly stopped then spun around facing the two men before her. “We're right in the middle of this big-time international incident. Like the Cuban Missile Crisis or something.”

“Figured that out for yourself, did you?” Sherlock said, only to be elbowed by John who shook his head slightly.

“We got Russian subs creeping around.” She said then her eyes widened. “What if something goes wrong? They could say anything happened down here! Give our folks medals or something, know what I mean?”

“Molly, just relax. You're making Sherlock nervous.” John tried for humour.

“What…no…” Sherlock started then shook his head as he realised what John was trying to do.

“No, I mean it. Those marines aren't telling us anything.” Molly sighed and lent against the wall as her arms crossed a frown creasing her forehead. “Something big is going on.”

“Molly, you think everything's a conspiracy.” John smiled.

“Everything is.” She responded seriously.

Sally suddenly appeared pounding down the corridor from the sub bay breathing hard.

“Hurry up! Coffey's splitting with Flatbed! He got me to show him the controls, then his guys suited up and they're rolling!”

John breaks into a run, passing her and heading straight for the moon-pool.

“Goddamnit! Did you tell him we need it right now?” John shouted over his shoulder.

“I told him we had to get the umbilical unhooked ASAP.” Sally shouted back as she, Sherlock and Molly followed at a run.                                    

As he entered the bay John was greeted by the sight of Flatbed descending into the water with Coffey driving and his three Marines clinging to the side.

“We need Flatbed to unhook the umbilical before the storm hits!” John shouted but Coffey just looked at him with a dead glare as they disappeared totally into the water.” Un-fucking-believable.”

“It’s nice to know your language hasn’t improved much since we split up.” Sherlock said from behind him.

“No, but its seems to have gotten worse since you arrived.” John turned and headed to the control room not so much as looking at Sherlock as he left.

 

Greg stumbles as he tried to keep upright as he shouts orders to his men, or at least tries to as waves hit the Explorer and the wind throws the ship about as though it was a ragdoll.

Gripping the rail hard as he tells everyone to get below and to stay there he makes his way back to the bridge and sigh as he enters the control room brushing the water from his short grey hair and glares at Demarco.

“We need to get unhooked and get out of here... and your boys go sightseeing!” He shouts as Demarco looks at him before taking a bit out of a sandwich he had hold of.

“They'll be back in two hours.”

“Two hours?! We're gonna be getting the shit kicked out of us by our friend Hank in two hours!”

Demarco doesn’t so much as flinch as Greg shouts something that just infuriates Greg even more but rather than shouting he just looks at his watch and says every swear word he has learnt in his forty odd years.

Coffey watches as his men huddle around an open missile hatch of the Montana using the large arm to help as they slow went about extracting one of the war head from a missile.

The divers are working head-first in the missile's launch tube. Monk reads from a plasticized card, directing the other two step by step.

“Separation sequencer disconnected. Next?” Wilhite asks.

“Remove explosive bolts one through six in counter clock-wise sequence.” Monk reads out.

“Check... removing bolt one.” Schoenick indicates his understanding and does as he is told to do.

 

John sits watching the TV, control in hand. Upon the screen is footage of a ship up in flames, life boats floating on the water full of men and even images of men being pulled from the water as the burning ship slowly sinks.

_“Little is known at this hour about the events leading up to the collision. The Navy guided missile cruiser Appleton apparently struck the Soviet 'Udaloy' class destroyer in low visibility conditions...”_

More images are shown as men are pulled from the water, either helped into the life boats or pulled up by helicopters.

_“In violent seas little hope remains for over hundred Russian crewmen still missing after the sinking an hour ago.”_

The images go back to the deck of a ship, the news broadcaster looking concerned as he carried on.

_“Soviet military spokesmen have claimed that the collision constituted an unprovoked attack. This was denied—“_

John looks up as Sherlock walks in and comes to sit next to him watching with John for a while before sighing.

“John…this is going to get totally out of hand and soon.”

_“... just learned that Soviet negotiators have walked out of the strategic arms limitation summit in protest over the incident this morning.”_

John switches the channel.

_“... US and NATO military forces have been put on full alert worldwide this morning in the wake of...”_

“It's on every channel.”

John switches again this time landing on a report of people’s opinions of what was happening. A young woman holding a child appears first.

_“You just feel so hopeless. You can see it coming, but what can you do? What can anyone do?”_

Then a construction worker.

_“Hey, they don't want war any more than we do. You think about it, you say... hey, they love their kids too. So why are we doing this?”_

He is replaced by a self-righteous, middle-aged woman.

_“If the Russians sank that submarine, they deserve what they got and a lot more, if you ask me, and you did. I think we've been pussyfooting around with them long enough.”_

“They’re on their way back!” Anderson says as he appears at the door.

John got up instantly as did Sherlock.

“You need to go to control and get ready to unhook.” John ordered Anderson who simply nodded and disappeared towards the bridge while he along with Sherlock, Molly and Sally headed to the moon-pool.

As they entered Flatbed was appearing at the surface, bubbles foaming as it came up reviling the mariens as it did so.

In seconds John’s crew got to work prepping everything for Flatbed to go back down and unhook the umbilical. As Coffey appeared climbing out of the cab, Sally jumped up and into the cab setting the control in seconds.

Just as Molly and John started to unhook the object from the long arm Coffey pushed them out of the way.

“Don’t touch that!”

“Well excuse me!” Molly said holding her hands up and stepping away.

“Coffey, we're a little pressed for time.” John barked.

“Monk, Schoenick... secure the package.” Coffey ordered.

The two Marines unhooked the object concealed within a black bag as John glanced over at Sherlock his eyes asking the other a question to which Sherlock simply shrugs. As Coffey walks past John glares at him then jumps up onto Flatbed and looks down at Sally.

“This ain't no drill, slick.” John said with a smile. “Make me proud.”

“Piece of cake, boss.” She answers with her own smile as John swings the hatch closed with a clang.

Sally moved Flatbed easily through the water as though it is an extension of herself. The sub was her baby, she piloted it and she looked after it. Everything about it was hers and as she reached the top of the platform she manovoured it into place ready to set out the long arm to unhook the umbilical.

The big frame that covered the rig, that held the umbilical in place, was as big as a railroad bridge and as Sally moved along the frame and settled to extend the arm something above caused everything to shift.

“What the…John!” Sally shouted as she tried again.

 

Sherlock is walking towards the control room when the whole rig shifts sending him into the wall. Grasping at anything to keep himself up right he looks up with wide eyes just as John comes tearing down the corridor his eyes catching Sherlock’s for a second before he passes him and storms into the control room just as Molly’s voice comes over the com.

“John to the control room! John…oh.” The com cuts off and Sherlock runs.

 

Top side and the Explorer is being battered, hard, by the storm.

“We're losing number two thruster! Bearing's going!”

Within the engine room alarms blare and lights flash as the thruster motor screams like a steel banshee before it explodes with smoke and shrapnel, seconds late fire erupts and men start shouting within the smoke.

The klaxon on the bridge blares before being shut off.

“It's not holding. We're swinging out of position!”

As the ship moves it pulls on the umbilical pulling it hard so it goes vertical and goes as tight as a bowstring. As the ship continues to list the umbilical rips off ladders and floats sending them all into the water.

 

Back in Flatbed Sally finally got hold of the de-coupling mechanism when the cable pulls taut sending the sub sideways and dislodging the grip causing Sally to be tossed about inside the sub as it is pushed violently off course.

As she gets back into the chair Sally looks up and curses wildly as she punches the controls and sends Flatbed away from the frame as the umbilical pulls and the rig starts to get pulled across the seafloor.

 

John pushes past Molly, grabbing the mike and calling up to the Explorer.

“Topside, topside... pay out some slack, we're getting dragged!”

Sherlock moved straight to the windows as he entered the control room and looks out into the water.

“We’re heading right for the drop off!” He shouts feeling it as John comes up next to him.

 

Upon the Explorer the winch man staggers along the railing finding it hard to keep his footing as he is hit by the eighty knot winds. As he reaches the deck he sprits towads the base of the crane holding the umbilical winch just as a wave blasts him into the bulkhead. Shaking water from his hair and eyes he half crawls to the ladder to the winch house and climbes up.

Halfway up the crane is pulled hard by the weight of the rig. The winch man looks up his shoulder slouching as his eyes close and the crane is pulled from the deck into the see, the winch man falling in with it.

 

Greg watches as the crane falls into the water, his heart beating hard and fast as it sinks under the waves.

Grabbing the mick he calls down to John. “John! We've lost the crane!”

Johns voices comes over the com.

“What? Say again.”

“THE CRANE! WE'VE LOST THE CRANE. IT'S ON IT WAY TO YOU!!” Greg shouts his face paling as Mycroft Homes walks onto he bridge.

 

John slowly lowers the mike as he turns to look up at Sherlock.

“Fuck…”

Sherlock spins and fires up the radar and watches as it pings, tracking the crane.

“Got it! It's dropping straight to us.” He says hit the control so that the speakers fill the room with an eerie pinging sound.

“All hands rig for impact.” John shouts over the intercom. “Seal all exterior hatches! Move it people, now!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my it has been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I got a bit distracted with my other stories.
> 
> Anyways, this is not going to be forgotten, it will be completed just need to give me time. I don't have an update schedule, but I will try to at least get a chapter up once a month.
> 
> So, back to the action, enjoy.

The crew moves through the Leviathan with practiced ease, each moving to their area and carrying out lock down procedures.

Back in the control room, Molly places Beany in a clear zip lock bag and holds it between her teeth as she carries out her own procedures. While John and Sherlock continue to monitor the crane as it falls through the water.

Out in Flatbed Sally is moving as best she can through the falling cable trying to find a way out, moving the sub with ease and until part of the twisting umbilical slams into her tipping her and sending her further away from the rig. She quickly right’s herself and keeps going, there is nothing more she could do to help.

Within the rig the sounds of the cord hitting the hull rings out with loud thuds and with the crane moving ever closer the pinging on the radar becomes faster and faster.

Holding his breath John leans forward to look further out, watching as the cord coils up in front of the rig as it slides down of the rig itself. The sound of the radar increases until the crane appears directly in front of the rig, lit up by the flood lights, and hits the see bed with a thud.

Letting out a breath John sags and closes his eyes with a smile, while the others in the room cheer.

However, as the crane settles it starts to shift and then suddenly its starts to roll towards the edge of the abyss and then disappears pulling the umbilical that is still attached to the rig with it.

“Oh shit.” Sherlock mutters as he stands up straight and has no choice but to watch as the cord pulls taut and the whole rig rings with the sound of it, the pull knocking everyone off their feet, into walls and into equipment.

As the rig is pulled John finds his feet and pulls himself to the window to watch, his heart in his throat as he watches the rig being pulled straight for the drop off. Fists tight John breaths hard when suddenly the frame of the rig slams into rocks once again sending people flying, when all movement stops.

Getting to his feet once again John legs it from the control room as alarms all over the rig blare, once again losing his footing as the rig tilts for a moment then slams back down onto the bedrock.

“All stopped!” Sherlock’s voice rang out over the com and John scrambled to his feet pulling himself up on whatever would hold him and then just ran heading to were the worse sounding alarm came from.

John makes his way down to the own to the drill room, his feet ponding as loud as his heart. As he reaches the sealed door to the room he watches in horror as water floods up pass the window, a face appearing, shouting his name.

“No!” John screams as he pulled at the door, frantically trying to open it, even as his logical mind told him it wouldn’t work. Lifting his head up he watches as his crew drowns, helpless to save them, his heart breaking at the loss of his friends.

Leaning his head against the glass he breath’s in a few gulping breaths just as the bulkhead around the door gives out sending freezing water into the hall, pushing John back from the door. Turning in the water he made his way as quickly as he could to the end of the hall, to the door closing on him.

Reaching out, he foolishly grabs the mechanical door, his instincts willing to try anything to save himself, even if it meant he would lose his fingers. However, as the door closes it stops dead, his wedding ring holding the door open, stopping it from locking. The water around him rises, the gap only allowing a small amount to clear through it, not enough to stop him from drowning, but at least he could shout.

“Heeyy!! HHHEEEYYY!!”

Mike suddenly appears, Anderson with him.

“Cut the hose, the hydraulic hose to the door!” John shouts as the water raises more, nearly covering his mouth.

Mike cuts the hose as Anderson wedges a crowbar into the gap his ring was keeping open leaning on it as the door stops trying to close now its power has been cut. Mike joins in while John pulls with both his hand’s helping in the effort to save him.

As the door gives John is pushed through with a tone of water, Anderson is pushed back his arm hit pipes as he went, a cry of pain leaving his lips as his arm broke. Mike grabs Anderson other arm and they all rush down to the other door, falling threw it as it closes and locks behind them, saving them from the freezing water.

Sitting on the ground, John gulps in air then looks down at the ring of metal on his left hand, the ring he should have thrown month ago, yet he couldn’t bring himself to do. Kissing the band he looks at Mike and Anderson before standing and heading back to the control room.

 .~.~.~.~.

An hour later the rig is secure, the flooding stopped.

One of the Marines, Wilhite, had drowned after getting stuck under one of the subs, while trying to secure it. Three crew memebers had drowned in the drill room, while another two had drowned in the crew quarters as it was the first level to flood.

John walked through the control room, towel in hand as Anderson sat at the mic, the only light coming from a single emergency lamp, the radar screen and an external camera screen that flicked threw images as it monitored around the rig.

“Mayday, mayday. This is Leviathan Two calling Explorer One. Do you read, over?” Andersons voice echo’s slightly through the room, before he flicks a few switches changing channel.

“Explorer, Explorer. Do you read, over? This is Levia--

“Forget it, Anderson. They're gone.” John says coming up next to Anderson, who looks up at John, his arm strapped to his chest, protecting it as much as possible.

“I know, I just…I need to keep trying.”

John slowly nods his hand coming up to pulls Anderson’s head to him in a hug as the younger man’s voice broke.

“Okay, just try and get some rest, k?”

“Sure boss.”

As John left the room it was to the sound of Anderson once again calling over the mic.

As he walks the corridor from the control, it is slow, as though he carries the whole damn rig on his shoulders. Smoke still fills the air, in places it is thick and he ducks under it as best he can as he continued forward.

He has ordered makeshift quarters to be set up on the mess hall, fold out cots and blankets being brought through by Mike and Sally. Dimmock has already been set up in a cot, he was still out cold with no sign of regain consciousness at any point soon.

Coffey and Schoenick bring Monk through on a stretcher. He had been caught under fallen pipes, his leg broken badly. Sherlock had been able to free him with the help of Molly and the two other Marines. As the placed Monk on a table he moans slightly, out of it on painkillers. They had splintered his leg as best they could, he would defiantly be out of action for a while.

“Did you find Wilhite?” John asks sincerely, he wouldn’t want to lose any crew member, they all deserve to get home, even if it meant returning in a coffin.

“No.” Coffey replies, taking his cap off and running his fingers through his hair. The two men stare at each other, John holding back, not wanting to say anything out of line, they had both lost men, but John made sure that Coffey knew he blamed him.

Turning away he stops as Coffey calls his name.

“Watson.” John turns slowly. “I was under orders. I had no choice.” The change in Coffey is clear, his brusque arrogance gone, replaced with subdued contrite. Not able to forgive, even as his anger eases slightly he nods once before turning and leaving the Marines with their injured unit member.

Carrying on down the corridor he heads to the control room where he find’s Sherlock knee deep in water, tools everywhere, grease and oil covering his hands and face, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a look of concentration on his face.

“Hit me with it ‘Lock.”

Sherlock looks up as John comes to stand next to him, before turning back to the panel he is working on.          

“I can get power to this module and sub-bay if I remote these busses. I've gotta get past the mains, which are a total melt-down.” He works with a wrench, John simply watching as the man that still was his husband worked on the thing he created knowing that right now all of Sherlock’s focus would be on doing what he could to save those still alive.

“Need some help?” John finally asks.

“Thanks. No, I can handle it. John... there won't be enough to run the heaters. In a couple hours this place is going to be as cold as a meat locker.”

John nods, understanding that they could keep warm with layers till help came, but one thing they wouldn’t be able to cope without was oxygen.

“What about O-2?”

Sherlock barks out a laugh, one John knew well, it wasn’t good.

“Brace yourself. We've got about 12 hours’ worth if we close off the sections we're not using.”

Shaking his head John crosses his arms and sighs.

“The storm's gonna last longer than 12 hours.”

“I can extend that.” Sherlock looks back to John his clear eyes holding John’s. “There’s some storage tanks outboard on the wrecked module. I'll have to go outside to tie onto them.”

They stare at each other for a while before Sherlock turns back to his work.

“Hey,’ Lock...” John calls, causing Sherlock to look back at him. “I'm glad you’re here.”

“Yeah?” Sherlock laughs slightly, this time more amused. “Well I'm not.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but still going :)
> 
> Enjoy x x

 

Sherlock nods to John as he and Mike steps into the moonpool and slowly made their way to the edge and then dropped slowly into the dark water below. As the reach the sea bed Sherlock takes the chance to look around at his beloved rig, to take in as much as the damage done but keeping his focus on the task ahead. As they walked, pulling their own air umbilical’s behind them, they walked through the wreckage with little Geek following behind like some sort of loyal dog. As they reach the first valve assembly, the thing that would give them much needed air and time, Sherlock turns to Mike.

“Mike, you tie onto this manifold. There's some tanks on the other side; I'm going to check them out.”

“You watch yourself.” Mike says with a slight smile then turning to the task given to him.

Sherlock smiles back before heading to the other side, little Geek following him faithfully with its lights lighting the way.

 

Back by the moonpool, John careful lowers the hoses attached to the two divers, keeping his eye on them while also passing tools to Sally as she sees to fixing Cab one as it hangs from a overhead crane.

“A three-eighths socket on a long extension.” Sally holds out her last tool which John takes and replaces with what she asked for. “So there you were-“

“There we were, side by side, on the same ship, for two months. I'm tool-pusher and we're working this automated derrick of his. Then we are back on the beach and... we're living together.” John said with a smile and a shrug.

“Doesn't mean you had to marry him.” Sally countered as she continued working. Across the pool Molly listens with a smile, knowing the story well but not commenting as she continues to watch over Sherlock using Little Geek’s eyes.

“Well we were due to go back out on the same ship.” John answered as he looked over the hoses, now still as the two below had reached their destinations. “We were to do six months of tests, six months of none stop boring test.” John groaned as he remembered. “Anyway, if you were married, you got a state-room. Otherwise it was bunks.”

Sally shook her head with a smile. “Okay, good enough reason. Then what?”

“It was alright for a while, you know.” John lent back, looking at Sally as she turned to look at him. “But then he got promoted to project engineer on this thing.” John waved his hand about indicating the rig.

“He went front-office on you.” Sally said as she nodded then turned back to her work before pointing up and handing John her wrench. “Tighten that for me, right there.” She said as she grabbed another tool.

“Well, you know Sherlock, too damn focused, son of a…fuck!” John pulled his hand back as he jammed his finger with the wrench. “He didn't leave me... he just left me behind.” He muttered as he sucked on the cut on his finger.

Sitting up Sally puts an arm around John’s shoulders a smile on her face that was far from comforting. “John, let me tell you something. He isn’t half as smart as he thinks he is.” The smile turns mischievous as she picks up Sherlock’s air-hose and pretends to knick it.

Molly smiles as she watches the two then turns back to the monitor and frowns as it starts to go haywire with interference.

“Hey, Sherlock, you reading me? Over.”

 

Sherlock works at the base of the wreckage, checking the valves on the rack of oxygen bottles still somehow clinging on to what was left. He was stood right on the edge of the canyon wall with nothing but darkness glaring up from the sheer drop behind him.

“I read you Molly. What's the matter?” He asks still working. The reply when it comes is mostly static then the lights on his helmet begins to dim out, followed by Little Geeks lights, then its motor stops working and it settles down on the sea bed.

 

Back in the moonpool the lights dim down to emergency lighting causing John to grab the dive mike. “Lock, how're you doing? Sherlock?”

 

Sherlock fiddles with his lights, hitting the helmet a few times as he tries his coms.

“Mike... I got a problem here. You there? Mike?” Hitting his helmet again he growls slightly trying to work out what is going on.

From behind him something rises up from the abyss, something full of light, something that moves up close behind him moving back and forth as though extremely curious as to what he was, or to what he was doing. Sherlock stood oblivious to the small creature, or vehicle as it watches him until he becomes aware of the change of light around him.

Lowering his hands he turns slowly till he is facing the small thing face on. Eyes wide he just stars, taking in as much detail as he can, trying to work out what it was, where it was from, what it was made of how the hell it worked. He was about to step forward when the abyss below started to glow with a stronger more radiant light and as it rises he gasps and for the first time in a very long time his mind stops thinking.

He is totally stunned by what he sees, is at a loss to what he was viewing and just blown away by the beauty of what was before him.

What was clearly a vehicle of some sort floated up out of the abyss, it was over sixty feet across and made out of what looked like blown glass, its interior made up with delicate and complex moving parts that moved and pulsed with the blue-violet glow that lit up the whole area around him.

Standing stock still Sherlock just watches as it raises higher up through the water then very slowly starts to turn. As it does one of its wings passes directly over him and without any hesitancy he lifts his arm and touches it as it passes over. His fingers find the texture of the craft is not hard, but rather soft as the tips push slightly into the exterior.

As it completes its turn he lowers his hand then smiles as it dives gracefully down wall, the turbulent of water forcing him to take a few steps back. Recovering quickly he suddenly remembers the camera he has attached to his suit. Grabbing it he moves back towards the edge of the drop and lifts the camera aiming to take a picture when the smaller craft moves swiftly in front of him taking him by surprise and pushing him back slightly.

“Damn it.” He curses recovering and bringing the camera back up and taking a few pictures as the smaller craft moves down through the darkness, the larger craft long gone.

Smiling he lowers the camera as his lights come back on, Little Geek floats back up, its lights flooding the area around him as Mike appears and their coms switch back on.

“You better not say you missed that.” Sherlock says his smile leaving his face.

“Missed what?” Mike asks with a frown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was hard to write, a lot of the dialogue had to change due to this being John and Sherlock, but I hope it comes across well.
> 
> Enjoy xx

John held the magnifier over the strip of film Sherlock had placed over a pinball machine within the mess hall, using its light to help see the film more clearly. Frowning he glanced up at Sherlock before looking back down. The picture was darkness with a single line of light running through it. It could be anything, a dropped torched, a light flare as the picture was taken, but certainly not what Sherlock said it to be.            

Standing up straight he looked across at Sherlock as Mike moved forward to look down at the picture. Sherlock held John’s eyes and then sighed as he crossed his arms his eyes darkening as he read John clearly.

“What is that? You drop your dive light?” Mike asked.

John lowered his eyes and moved away from the group as they started to talk, Sherlock staying quiet as they all made a guess to what the light in the picture could be.

“So what is it?” Molly finally asked Sherlock as she stood before him.

“I…” Sherlock started as John stepped out of the room. As he walked he heard Sherlock’s familiar footsteps behind him and then Molly’s voice as she followed as well.

“Seriously?” Molly asked. “Non-terrestrial intelligence?”

“Yes Molly.” Sherlock sighed, his voice giving away his frustration at not being believed.

“Okay, well I guess that is better than a UFO…but then that works as well I guess: Underwater Flying Object!” John could hear the excitement in her voice, knowing she wasn’t mocking Sherlock, that she was starting believe him, but whether Sherlock knew that was another matter

“Are we talking about aliens here?” Mike’s voice sounded, taking John by surprise not know that he too followed.

“Right, so these things you saw, vehicles of some sort right? I mean you said the large one was sixty foot across so it can’t be one of them right? Oh! What if they already know? What if the FBI or CIA or whatever already know? I mean you see programs abo-“

“Molly shut up!” Sherlock near enough shouts causing John to turn before he reaches his bunkroom. Grabbing Sherlock he looks to Molly and Mike his looking telling them to get back to work while he pulls Sherlock into the room and closes the door behind them.

“Jesus, Sherlock-“

“John, something really important is happening here.”

“Yeah you have fucking lost it!” John hissed. “I have a crew down here with a limited supply of oxygen, we have no coms, a group of marines that are trying to control everything and then you bring up fucking aliens! God damnit Sherlock!”

“I’m not high.” Sherlock stated as though that would answer everything. “I saw something John, I touching it for god’s sake! It was real, not a hallucination or anything caused by drugs because I’m clean!”

They stared each other down, neither of them back down, the air filling quickly with tension.

“I won’t back down on this John. What I saw was real and if it means you need to believe that I am high then so be it.”

“Sell it then.”

“What?”

“Sell it, make me believe you.”

Sherlock suddenly laughed throwing his hands up in the air before pulling up his sleeves to show off his arms. John frowned then grabbed Sherlock’s wrists to stop him.

“No, I believe that, I know you’re not high.” The tension suddenly disappeared and Sherlock slumped, his taller frame sagging as he leant back against the wall.

“I saw it John, it was…it was the most beautiful thing I have seen. The light it produced was breath-taking and the mechanics of it, the way it moved, glided through the water. So unlike our own craft, so unlike this huge tin can. It was perfection John; it was everything I could dream of designing yet would have no idea where to start.” Pushing away from the wall Sherlock stood over John, something John had first hated about Sherlock but now he felt his heart rate increase as he looked up. “You know me John, you know me better than anyone. I could never make something like this up, hell if it was anyone else I would be telling them how stupid they sounded. But this is me John! Please, you have to…please.”

John stood stunned, he had never heard Sherlock talk so passionately about anything, not even the rig and it made it hard not to believe him.

“If you want to trust in anything I say John then out of everything trust this. They don’t mean us harm because if they did we wouldn’t be here.”

“Coffey won’t like this.”

“Screw Coffey, he sees enemies in the shadows and everything else he doesn’t understand.”

“Okay, say I believe you, then what?” John asks gently.

“I don’t know.”

A knock at the door interrupts the rest of their conversation. When John opens the door Molly is on the other side.

“Coffey knows; he wants everyone in the mess hall.” She says looking between the two men.

“Damn it.” John mutters then nods and turns back to Sherlock. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

 .~.~.~.~.

“I want 'round-the-clock manning of the sonar shack and the exterior cameras. We need early warning if the Soviet craft try another incursion.” Coffey orders as he looks around the hall. His men stand just behind him with the rig crew sat around in a group, though Sherlock stood apart, arms crossed and rolling his eyes as the marine commander spoke.

“These things live three and a half miles down on the bottom of an abyssal trench! Trust me... they're not speaking Russian.” Sherlock mutters though its loud enough for everyone to hear.

“ You.” Coffey points to Sally, totally ignoring Sherlock’s words. “Why haven't you finished repairs on the hydrophone transmitter yet?”

“I was having my nails done.” Sally said with a smile.

Sherlock watches as Coffey clenches his fist, then takes in the sweat covering Coffey’s skin, even though the temperature of the room was low, causing most to put on more layers to keep warm.

“Let’s get something straight right here right now. You people are under my authority-“ Coffey started.

“Oh I don’t think so mate.” Mike suddenly said causing Sherlock to smile. “We don't work for you, we don't take orders from you, and we don't much like you. Also, you’re on our rig so just remember who’s home you’re guesting in.”

Sherlock lowers his arms, the smile leaving his face as Coffey looks from one crew member to the next with razor sharp eyes that could very quickly turn murderous.

“Mike.” John says looking at Coffey also.

“Yuh?”

“Take the first watch in sonar. Molly, you handle the exterior surveillance. Sally, see you can get that transmitter working for me, okay?”

“Gimme a couple of hours.” Sally says as everyone stands and heads to do as they are order.

Sherlock stays, watching Coffey till John walks pass grabbing his arm and taking Sherlock with him.

 .~.~.~.~.

Molly hummed quietly to herself as Beany sat on her shoulder while she controlled Big Geek, the bigger badder brother to Little Geek. As she moved it around the rig she paused then turned the small water drone back and then had it hoover as it looked into the rooms taken up by the Marines. Coffey and Schoenick where stood opposite each other, with Coffey’s back to the window.

“What are you doing?” Molly asked leaning in closer to the screen.

The two men continued to work as Molly kept moving Big Geek trying hard to get just a glimpse of what they were up to.

“Come on... move to the left... just a little more... come on, you know you want to... that's it-“ Molly stands wide eyed as Coffey finally moves showing what it was the two men were doing.

“Holy…damn.” She muttered hitting record as they attached something to what was clearly a war head, a warhead that seemed to getting an upgrade of some sort.

Minutes later Molly stood back as the images on the screen replayed while John watched.

“Well?” Molly asked as the warhead appeared and John moved in closer to the screen.

“I don’t know Mol.”

“What! Seriously! Come on John what else could it be?

“But why?” John asked as the video paused on the screen but still showing the warhead pretty clearly. “Why bring it on board?”

“It's gotta be, like, an emergency plan to keep it away from the Russians... Hotwire one of the nukes with some kind of detonator, put it back in the sub, and boom, gone!” Molly shrugged then her eyes widen as she looks at the door. “Oh, uh... hi, Lock.”

John spins around, it is clear from the look on Sherlock’s face that he has been standing there for some time his eyes on the screen before they flick to John showing them to more silver in colour, then he was gone.

“Fuck.” John hisses pulling himself through the door and head after Sherlock. “‘Lock, stop!”

“No!” He growls as he reaches the door to where Coffey was.

“Sherlock! Wait a second-“ John is cut off as Sherlock tries the door only to find it locked. John sighed then lifted a hand to stop Sherlock as he grabbed a fire-extinguisher and started to pound it against the heavy steel door.

The door opened suddenly causing Sherlock to halt mid-swing, but it didn’t stop his movement as he dropped the extinguisher and pushed passed Schoenick and glare at Coffey.

John stood just behind and to the left of Sherlock looking down at the bomb, the bomb he wanted off his rig as soon as possible.

“This is none of your concern gentlemen.” Coffey said as he stood on the other side of the table, one hand clenched at his side while the other rested behind his back.

“Oh but I think it is.” Sherlock countered. “This is my rig and you dare bring something like that on board. I don’t think that to be a very smart move.”

“You don't need to know the details of this mission-“

“You’re right, I don’t. All I want to know is when the hell you going to get it off what is mine!”

“Mr Watson, I do believe you are being a serious impediment to this mission.” It was a low blow but Sherlock simply smiled.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“Schoenick.” Coffey indicated with his head towards Sherlock who was grabbed and then pushed up against a wall face first, his arms pinned against his back. “Have Mr Watson here taken back to quarters and have Monk prepare a sedative.”

“Fuck that!” Sherlock shouted as John hit the intercom.

“Emergency! Emergency! All hands to Maintenance Room B!” John shouted also hitting the fire alarm for good measure.

Sherlock fought against the marine that was taller than him and also a hell of a lot stronger, but that didn’t deter him as John shouted for help all the while staring down Coffey.

As the rig crew appear, all on high alert, all taking in Sherlock pushed against the wall the room fills with tension as everyone gets ready to fight.

John moves over to Schoenick but his eyes stay on Coffey.

“Let him go. Right now!” John orders, his voice just as strong as Coffey’s. He sees Schoenick react to the order but holds still till Coffey nods.

As Sherlock is freed he spins rolling his shoulders. John knows Sherlock has a thousand and one things he wanted to say, to shout but he holds himself back, something John is silently proud of

“We good here?” Mike asks, crow bar in hand.        

“Yeah, we were just leaving.” John answers grabbing Sherlock by the arm and pulling him out into the corridor and then heading towards the control room, the rest of the crew following close behind.

 .~.~.~.~.

Back with the warhead Coffey lets out a breath as he pulls his hand out from around his back reviling the Sig Sauer and placing it with shaking hands onto the table as he took in deep steadying breaths.

Looking up he takes in his comrade.

“They can't be trusted. They're turning against us. We may have to take... steps.” He said slowly, trying hard to keep his voice steady but failing miserably.

 .~.~.~.~.

John holds back, his hand still on Sherlock’s arm, causing them to fall behind the others.

“Lock, stay away from that guy. I mean it.” His voice was soft, the plea clear to hear. Sherlock looked down at him, those amazing eyes searching his. “Please. I don’t trust him.”

“Understandable.”

“You saw it too?”

“Of course I did John, he’s been good at hiding it until now, but it was clear to see.”

“Great, so please stay away the guy currently suffering from pressure induced psychosis! I would see it as a great personal favour to me, mostly because I don’t want to see you with your brains blow away.”

“Why Mr Watson, I never knew you cared.” Sherlock said smoothly a smile on his face which cause John to smile back.

“Don’t get used to it.” John said turning away.

“Shame.” He heard Sherlock sigh causing his stomach to flip in a way it hadn’t in a very long time.              


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense.
> 
> Also, sorry it has been so long so enjoy!!!!

“Sherlock-“

“No, no don’t do that.” Sherlock says shaking his head and holding his hand up as Molly doubts him. “Listen, I know you can make this drone go where ever you want it to go.”

“Yes, that’s true, but that’s all, once it’s there I won’t be able to control it, so it will just be a matter of waiting and hoping something just happens to move pass its camera.”

“Okay.” He say thinking for a moment. “We have to.”

“Why?” Molly asks.

“Why? Because if we don’t prove that what is down there isn’t Russian then Coffey will do something.”

“Like what?”

“Do I really have to spell it out Mol’s?”

“No…okay, but I would feel better passing this by John first.”

“No! Just us Molly, it will be better if just we two knew about it.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good girl.” He smiles causing Molly to roll her eyes at him.

 .~.~.~.~.

Sherlock walked through the mess hall, two cups of coffee in hand as he walked quietly pass the sleeping crew. They had all passed out once John had given the order for lights out, after all they had all been up for over forty-eight hours.

Passing one of the cups to Monk, who nodded his thanks, he went and sat on the only remaining chair, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and settling into a comfy position while he sipped at his coffee.

As he drank he let his mind wonder, working through what had happened and what he had planned with Molly. However, John’s soft snoring from the bunk closest to where Sherlock sat became louder, distracting Sherlock from his thoughts. Turning towards the bunk he reached out and gently touched John’s shoulder.

“John, turn on your side.” He orders softly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth as John huffs then turns without waking, an automatic response from the time they had spent together. Letting the smile slip, Sherlock watches as John sleeps peacefully, his face soft and uncaring, the first time it had looked stress free since Sherlock had arrived. Forcing himself to lower his twitching fingers, fingers wanting to run through the greying blond hair he turns and sits back in his chair, his eyes catching Monk watching him. The Marine raises an eyebrow a sly smile on his face, Sherlock simply answers with a shrug and a smile.

 .~.~.~.~.

Molly stretched her arms up above her head as she rotated her neck, sighing as it ached with the movement. Lowering her arms, she switched off the computer and stood, her hand landing on Big Geek.

“Sleep well, you have a big day ahead of you.” She muttered then shook her head at herself before heading towards the makeshift sleeping quarters.

As she left she switched off the lights, knowing they needed to save as much power a possible, leaving the only light within the room coming from the moonpool, as the lights under the rig lit it up.

The room became still as all life left it, the water within the pool like glass. The still didn’t last long. The water started to ripple, moving as though disturbed from below, as though a large fish had swum close to the surface. The ripples increased until the water itself seemed to become solid forming a pseudopod as big and as round as a man’s body. It moves as fluidly as water should, moving as though it was looking around until it begins to stretch forward, moving around the room until it heads towards the door Molly had just left through. As it moves it sense movement and stops as Molly walks pass the end of the corridor not seeing with odd water shape as she enters the sleeping quarters.

Slowly the water begins to move again, seeming to look around as it goes, as though it is scanning, searching as it moves its head. Reaching the end of the corridor it looks first left then right before moving like a weightless snake towards the makeshift sleeping quarters.

As the water snake moves into the rooms it scans the sleeping occupants, Sally, curled up and snoring lightly, Dimmock still unconscious, Anderson, out like a light, his arm still strapped to his chest.

It then moves towards the other part of the room, Monk now fast asleep, John’s light snoring filling the room and Sherlock, blanket over his back, his arms curled up on the table his head resting upon them.

The living water moved further into the room, passing Sherlock as it continued to scan about, its movement through the air however caused Sherlock to look up, the apparition now right next to him.

Slowly, Sherlock sits up slowly till he is sat up straight before reaching out to John, one hand covering John’s mouth while the other shakes him awake, his eyes never once leaving the water snake before him.

John blinks himself awake, the feeling of Sherlock’s hand on his mouth slightly unnerving until he sees what was in the room. Freezing he feels Sherlock lower his hand then chucks a pillow towards Mike, who opens an eye looking about then closing it again before opening both eyes with a gasp as he sits up straight.

The water moves, as though sensing the movement by Mike, looking towards him before moving back to settle right before Sherlock, as though it knew him.

Sherlock stays still, his eyes cataloguing everything, listing everything, its length, its bulk, its circumference, everything and then the things does the most unlikely thing. The head of it ripples then settles, giving Sherlock a perfect image of his own face.

Laughing, Sherlock is stunned at what he sees, a smile plastering itself across his face which the water mirrors so Sherlock sticks out his tongue, again the water copies sending a thrill of excitement through Sherlock’s body.

Felling John move from his bed to stand behind him, Sherlock continues to make faces, each one replicated by the water.

“I think it likes you.” John whispered into Sherlock’s ear which sent a whole different kind of shiver down his spine.

“It's trying to communicate.” Sherlock said, also in a whisper.

Just then the liquid face changes, becoming the image of John.

Looking behind him, he sees the enraptured look on John’s face that was perfectly mirrored in the waters.

Turning back to the water, Sherlock needs to know more, has to know more so he reaches forward, a gasped ‘Don’t,’ coming from John before his finger touched the water shaped like John and pushed in sending ripples through the surface. Pulling it back he looks at the drop of water on his finger before touching the finger to his tongue.

“Seawater.” He mutters, not shocked at all by that fact.

The water snake moves suddenly, turning back on itself and looping itself into a full circle and ties itself into a knot. As the knot tightens down it melts back into itself, the knot disappearing as it leaves the sleeping quarters.

Laughing, Sherlock turns to John, his face bright with a smile that John returned. Standing he nods then heads after the water snake, the sound of several footsteps following him.

As the water moves back through the rig, Sherlock moves with it until turning off and heading up a ladder that led towards Coffey’s room. When they reached the room the water was already there, its head scanning the warhead.

At that moment Coffey had entered the moonpool, his body freezing at the sight of the water lifting out of the pool. What little sanity he had left, leaves at the sight, his mind completely blown.

He stands there for only a few seconds more before heading towards the door that the water disappeared through and slams the door closed cutting the water clearly like a knife.

Back inside Coffey’s room, the water suddenly drops soaking Sherlock and the others.

In the moonpool, what is left of the snake rears back like an injured animal, turning on Coffey before retreating back and disappearing into the water with a large splash.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for the wait but my god it has been hard to write lately, serious writers block on pretty much everything and it has been doing my nut in! So, please bare with me if I don't have anything for a while, I basically write when I feel I can. This however will be finished, I just can not give a time line.
> 
> So this is a super short chapter, but it can not be any longer as the next two, possibly three chapters will be rather long. So enjoy, and I hope you all stick with me till the end.

 

Sherlock paces, his heart racing, a smile plastered onto his face as the others chat between themselves adding to the level of excitement in the already charged room. The only people not talking were the marines, they stood behind a table, with Coffey sat before them, his hands hidden under the table.

“Okay.” Sherlock’s voice sounded drowning out the others in the room causing them to all turn to him. “So hands up if you thought that some sort of Russian water tentacle." He looked around before facing Coffey.

“And you? No…well then, I guess we have a breakthrough.” Sherlock smirks as he catches John’s look of warning.

“You done ‘Lock.” Sherlock rolls his eyes moving away from the middle of the room as Sally speaks up.

“No way that could just be seawater.”

“They must've learned how to control water... I mean at a molecular level. They can plasticize it, polymerize it... whatever. Put it under intelligent control.” Sherlock answers, his mind running through every which way that water could be controlled.

“Maybe their whole technology is based on that. Controlling water.” John adds, Sherlock smiling at his clear input.

The room fell quiet for a minute causing Sherlock to look about catching Coffey’s arms moving slowly as they hid under the table.

“That thing was probably their version of Big Geek... like an ROV.” Molly said as Beany ran over her shoulder.

“Just checking us out, huh? How come?” Mike asked looking to Sherlock for the answer.

“They're curious, maybe. We could be the first people they've seen up close.” Sherlock answers as keeps his eyes on Coffey who looks straight ahead, not knowing that he is being watched as he continues to move his arm.

“Hope they don't judge the whole race off us.” Molly says with a smile at everyone causing the others to laugh.

“Maybe I ought to shave.” Mike offers running a hand over his beard.

Coffey suddenly stands, the room falling silent as he and Schoenick leave the room. Watching them, Sherlock narrows his eyes catching the blood running down Coffey’s hand.

 .~.~.~.~.

Outside the mess hall Coffey growls as the chatter within picks up again, everyone laughing at something said. Shaking he fists his hands and looks to comrade.

“It went straight for the warhead. And they think it's cute.” He hisses.

“You need to get some sleep.” Was all Schoenick countered, but Coffey just turns and walks away as though he didn’t here.

Moving through the rig he heads for the rooms he and the other mariens had been using. Once inside he makes for his bags picking one up and throwing it onto the bed just as Schoenick walks in and closes the door behind him.

“We have to get warning to the surface.” Coffey mutters as he pulls free a short-barrelled assault rifle. “Do you know what that means?” Schoenick doesn’t answer just watches as Coffey loads the weapon and then tosses the rifle to Schoenick

“It means... whatever happens is up to us.” Coffey says as he pulls out another gun and processed to load that as well.

 .~.~.~.~.

Back in the mess hall the others continue their discussion, unaware of what is going on else where on the rid.

“You think they're from down there originally? Or from... you know.” Sally finally asks pointing upward.

“I think they're from some place that has similar conditions to the lower sea floor. Cold, intense pressure. No light.” He shakes his head smiling at the thought of something other than human holding such great intelligence and technology.

Molly smiles as she stands and leaves the room, heading towards the loo’s. As she makes her way through the cold halls she freezes as she hears a loud racheting sound echoing from the sub bay. Licking her lips she looks back then forward again, gathering her courage and heading towards the moonpool. As she moves she keeps her back to the wall until she is by the sub bay door. Taking in a shallow breath she slowly lets it out then looks around the doorframe.

Across the room, on the other side of the water Schoenick is working with a chain, slowly lowering Big Geek onto the warhead which is still on its cart. Once done he slowly begins to attach them together with a sling of tie down straps.

Pulling away from the door, her eyes wide, she turns and gasps as Coffey grabs her arms and pushes her against the wall, a gun pressed to the side of her head.

“Sniff something did you, little mouse.” He glares as his finger hovers over the trigger.


End file.
